The 'Lil Fledgling
by Diamonds and Bones
Summary: Jazz is a ruthless vampire, but one night he stumbles upon an interesting specimen and can't resist turning him. How will Jazz handle his fledgling? Will he remain cold and ruthless or will the mech change Jazz's spark for the better. Jazz and Porwl fic. (Energon drinking and sharing)
1. Chapter 1

Jazz had never considered himself the good guy, but maybe he could be the decent guy?

The idea was definitely worming into his mind as he held onto his prey. His poor, poor prey. He knew he shouldn't have chose him, Praxians were a rare breed, but Jazz didn't like to discriminate.

"Let me go!" Hissed the Praxian, his door wings flaring in the air as he tried to escape his grasp. Jazz just leaned his body into the Praxian, pushing the mech further into the wall as the mech continued his tirade. "You deranged, mmh-"

"Shh," leered Jazz, covering the Praxian's mouth with his hand. Jazz leaned closely into the Praxian's white face plate, as his mouth slowly spread into a smile, wide enough to let the Praxian see the tip of his fanged teeth peek out from his lip. One long fang glinted in the moonlight and the mech, instead of whimpering, glared at him in defiance.

Who knew what the mech was thinking? No one knew vampires existed, but the look in his prey's eye was definitely entertaining as he was no doubt coming up with so many guesses.

"With all ya squirmin'," Jazz explained, inspecting his fingers and enjoying how upset the Praxian became now that he was being held against the wall by one arm. He tried to struggle, but he might as well have moved a mountain. "It makes your energon pump, till all I can hear is tha' blood rushing through ya body makin me so thirsty that I might lose control."

The Praxian immediately stiffened when he heard that and stilled. Jazz looked up at the wide, but oh still defiant eyes. Good he was smart, Jazz thought. Most weren't.

Jazz could smell and hear the energon flowing through the other mech's armor, but instead of sinking his teeth into that thick artery that pulsed in the transformer's neck like he always did, he traced patterns into the Praxian's forearm.

It'd be a waste to kill such a fine specimen and he was proving interesting, Jazz mused, the Praxian's optics cold and no doubt calculating ways to escape him as he thought this. Jazz rolled his head as a dark, insidious idea formed. He generally ignored it but now with such a fine specimen... He had been so lonely and if he didn't like him he could easily be destroyed.

Smirking at the mech, the Praxian trying to analyze him, he chuckled. "Ya know mech as delicious as you smell. I ain't gonna kill ya!"

He let go of the mech and the Praxian stared at him, optics calm, no doubt sensing an alterior motive.

"Then what do you intend?" intoned the mech with a calm voice, Jazz's body blocking the pathway.

A slow, toothy, smile split across the vampire's face plates, causing the Praxian's optics to widen, but before he could escape Jazz grabbed him, impossibly fast, bent the mech's neck, and opened his mouth and laughed.

"I'm gonna turn ya!" Jazz gleed. "Happy birthday, son!"

Sharp incisor like teeth slashed though the mech's voice box and Jazz groaned as flavor immersed his tongue. He practically melted into the twitching mech. His arms wrapped around the struggling transformer almost crushing him as Jazz's optics narrowed to little slits, harshly breathing in the delicious smell of terror and shock.

This mech was fantastic.

Gulping down mouthfuls of the rich energon, he gnashed his teeth harder into the space between the Praxian's shoulder and neck, not caring if this mech was in pain as he sank lower to the ground. He was so lost in the blood, that he barely noticed the energon flow weaken as the mech's pulse slowed, his pumps beating slower.

It wasn't until Jazz was kneeling on the ground, the Praxian now weakly clutching to his armor, did he finally stop. Albeit slowly.

Carefully, Jazz retracted his fangs, licking at the blood around his mouth as he settled the now dying mech into his lap so that the Praxian's head leaned into the crook of Jazz's neck. Jazz could feel the weak breaths against his neck and the door wings drooped as the vampire rubbed soothing circles into the mech's back.

Jazz felt invigorated, power seeping through his veins. But he couldn't say so much for his friend.

He was so close to dying, if he waited any longer, Jazz'd be able to see the light die out from his new friend's optics. And he almost forgot about the dying Praxian, so caught up in his energon buzz, until he heard a mouth move against his armor.

"Please," rasped the mech. So soft he barely heard it. Jazz smiled, looking down as he covered up his surpirse.

"Well since you asked so nicely!" Jazz reached one clawed hand and without flinching slashed his neck. Energon seeped down, and cooing to the half dead mech, he cradled the Praxian's face and gently shoved the mech's mouth onto the wound.

"Shh, there, there baby," crooned Jazz as if he was talking to a sparkling. "I'm giving you your blood back-"

"No," whimpered the Praxian, but Jazz chuckled, kids could be such picky eaters, and shoved the mech's mouth onto his wound, preventing the mech from breathing or else being forced to drink the energon.

The mech weakly struggled, if you could call it that. It was pathetic and all Jazz did was rock the mech slowly, keeping his hand firmly placed on the Praxian's head as he waited, trying to ignore the wasted energon seeping down his chest.

And he had to wait longer than expected. His stubborn, stubborn child.

But predictably so, he eventually felt a tongue lick the wound, before the Praxian moaned, wrapping his once weak arms around Jazz's neck as he roughly began to suck. Jazz hissed in pain as he felt his blood being ripped out of his body, but did nothing, letting the poor mech take his full.

He wanted his fledgling to be strong.

"Atta boy," Jazz praised as the vampire clutched the mech closer to his body egging him on as all that was heard were the mech's desperate gulps and Jazz's grunts of pain as he endured. Eventually, Jazz felt the pinprick pain of armor healing as the wound started to close up. Jazz eased his hold on the mech thinking the Praxian would give up, before the mech bit down.

His blunt teeth stabbed his slowly healing armor, not causing much damage- but a weakened mech doing that! Jazz jumped at that and ripped the mech off him letting his wound heal up. The mech glared at him savagely, mouth covered in energon, some dripping on the ground as he eyed the wound.

"What did you do to me?" He hissed with enough force to tumble a building. Jazz chuckled holding the mech away from him like a spoiled child.

"Your gonna be my lil fledgling, my babe vampy if ya will-"

"I'll never be that!"

Jazz cocked his head a small smile on his lips. "Aw, lucky for meh, you'll forget everything when ya finish the transfomation!"

The Praxian's eyes widened before Jazz swiftly snapped the mech's neck, officially killing him.

Rising to his shaky knees- greedy fledgling stole a lot of energon- he walked back to his humble abode ready to await his son's awakening as a creature of the undead.

However when he went to walk, something slipped out of the mech's armor. Jazz scooped it up and saw an ID.

Prowl of Praxus. Iacon enforcer.

Jazz shrugged and tossed it away.

Prowlin' and Jazzin'. This could work right.

 **I don't know :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz came home and stared at the the mech-no Prowl-in annoyance.

The mech was still on his back, lifeless. Four hours had gone by and it was like watching a plant grow. Jazz sighed and entered the room to see if the Praxian had really kicked the bucket or not.

Jazz lived in a small metal house underground. It used to be owned by some people, but… Jazz smiled at that memory as his nail scratched an energon stain littering the wall.

Now thinking of it, thought Jazz, staring at the metal walls streaked with energon. He should've cleaned the mess up. But like always he shrugged it away.

With extreme coordination, he walked pass the music discs that littered the room. They were everywhere, some disc stacks about two feet tall and was another thing, he should've cleaned, but refused to do.

"You awake?" asked Jazz bored, kicking the lifeless mech. Prowl was in a corner on the ground. He could've put the mech in Jazz's sleek, cushioned coffin that was on the other side of the room, but he didn't want it to smell like death. The mech didn't respond and Jazz sighed and slumped against the wall watching the boring mech. The mech should've woken up as a vampire a long time ago!

When Jazz had finally settled into a comfortable position on the floor, the Praxian's door wing twitched and a low moan came from the mech.

"Oh, so now you do it?" hissed Jazz rearranging himself from his comfortable position to push the Praxian onto his back. Prowl's mouth and chest was caked in energon and he leaned over the mech, watching as the Praxian started to breathe, it's once grey armor turning into a vibrant white, before suddenly the mech's optics flashed open.

Jazz jerked back as the Praxian's body went rigid before Prowl jumped into a crouching position.

"You!" hissed the Praxian, slowly struggling to stand. He used a hand against the wall to prop himself up and he accidentally kicked a disc stack causing discs to slid to the ground. Jazz frowned at that.

"Yep, it's me," said Jazz, flashing the mech a smile before the Praxian attacked him.

Jazz easily grabbed his wrists, already expecting some form of physical violence, and swung him into a wall. Prowl groaned when his back hit the wall, one door wing awkwardly pinned behind the other. Despite being a vampire, Prowl was still weaker than Jazz.

"I'm an enforcer, the police will be after you," hissed the mech. Jazz threw back his head and laughed.

"Some enforcer you are, yah pinned to the wall—"

Prowl head butted the vampire causing Jazz to let go of him. Discombobulated, Jazz felt hands grip him as he was pushed to the floor before Prowl pounced on top of him. Jazz's head hit the ground with a crack and he definitely broke his nose, his energon annoyingly seeping out onto the ground. Jazz's face was pressed into the metal as the Praxian held his wrists behind his back. "Unit 895-9," said Prowl in an authoritative voice, no doubt talking into his comm. "This is Prowl, argh—"

Hissed Prowl before he shoved Jazz into the ground. "How'd you disable my comms. Where are we—"

Suddenly the Praxian stopped and Prowl breathed in sharply. Jazz's turned his head and saw his fledgling eyeing Jazz's blood, hungrily. Without warning, Jazz heard a loud 'snich' before Prowl gasped and jumped off Jazz like he was on fire.

Jazz threw back his head and laughed, slowly wiping the blood from his face as he stood up. He saw Prowl press his body against the wall, covering his mouth. But Jazz could still see the tiny baby fang in Prowl's mouth.

"As I said, some enforcer ya are! Can't even control you're hunger!"

Prowl stared at him horrified, before he threw a disc at Jazz when Jazz walked toward him. "W-what, did you do to me?" Prowl hissed lowering his hands and revealing his mouth, his fanged teeth.

Jazz's lowered his fangs with a loud 'sinc' causing the mech to jump back. With a fanged smile he said, "I'm a vampire and so are ya—"

"Impossible!" said Prowl. "You told me I'd forget everything—" Prowl stared in horror, no doubt last night returning to him, as Jazz suddenly appeared right next to him—Jazz could run at super fast speed, but Prowl had no idea.

"Well, I lied." Said Jazz, before Jazz touched Prowl's fang. Prowl was paralyzed with fear. "Shoulda seen your face, tho! But I made ya," Jazz continued almost dreamily. "You're no longer a mortal."

Prowl stared in horror as he saw Jazz's optics light up as he looked at Prowl's fangs. For a second, Jazz's expression was akin to a father who saw their sparkling for the first time, but he covered it up with a grin, embarrassed.

No need for Prowl to see that, he thought, as he absently traced his finger lightly against Prowl's fang before Jazz sliced his finger on one, accidentally.

Energon oozed out and Jazz went to inspect it when Prowl licked it, optics glowing hungrily.

"You're thirsty," Jazz said retracting his finger from Prowl's mouth. The Praxian, realizing what he'd done spat the blood out and glared at him in disgust and horror.

"We can go to Macadams," Prowl hissed, one hand holding his throat. Jazz knew how Prowl felt. Every vampire, especially baby vampire's throat's started to burn when they got thirsty. It was unbearable.

"Energon won't help ya," laughed Jazz, his own thirst starting to become present. But he didn't show it, after centuries of being a vampire, he had learned to control his hunger. "Come with me and I'll tell ya everything."

Jazz turned around and went to open the door. No mortal, especially Prowl, even as a vampire, could open it as it was too heavy, but since Jazz was an old vampire, his strength had increased greatly.

Jazz saw Prowl eye the door warily, Prowl's shock replaced with a calculating look. He was no doubt trying to plan his escape, but Jazz knew he'd obey. Judging from Prowl's hand on his throat, his thirst must've been unbearable. Besides Jazz wouldn't let the praxian escape.

And Prowl would learn soon enough.

—

Review or not. Like it litterally does not even have to be about the story. I'm just bored. And tired. But that's OK.


	3. Chapter 3

The two mechs walked through the streets. Prowl's optics roved each sign, no doubt realizing that they were no longer in Praxus, but Iacon.

Jazz eyed his fledgling, who was now bent over in pain. Prowl must've been starving.

"Follow me," Jazz said, motioning to Prowl. They were in a dark alleyway and Jazz could hear a spark beat in the far end. From the awful smell and the sound of bottles, it sounded like a janitor taking out the trash. "Or I'll hurt somebody and catch ya."

He leaned close to Prowl, fang glinting as he leered. "And you know I'm fast."

Prowl nodded miserably, hand clutching his throat, no doubt dying from the burning sensation in his throat as he followed Jazz into the dark alleyway.

Prowl optics lit up when he noticed he could see in the darkness, no longer in the streetlight, and Jazz chuckled.

"We have night vision," he explained, Jazz was so used to it he sometimes forgot, before Prowl stopped when he saw something.

"There's a mech!" Prowl whispered to Jazz, hiding behind the garbage. Despite Prowl's desperate attempt to clean the energon from his frame, it was still there. The mech in question was in fact a janitor taking out the garbage. He was alone and vulnerable. Perfect.

"You're absolutely right!" Jazz said, before in a blink of the eye he ran to the mech. The mech barely knew what happened, before Jazz's hands wrapped around his mouth stifling his screams, as Jazz effortlessly ran back to Prowl. Prowl had barely moved, still in shock at Jazz's speed.

"Let's go meet him!" Jazz laughed, when he returned. Prowl's optics widened when he saw the janitor struggling in Jazz's hands.

"How did you—" Prowl's fangs fell into place and Jazz's optics lit up when he could see the hungry look in Prowl's optics as his vampire instincts turned on.

"Feed." Jazz hissed and for a second Prowl leaned closer, optics hungrily staring at the mech, before he jumped back.

"No!" Hissed Prowl. Jazz saw Prowl grab a pole leaning against the wall, and before he didn't even think of ducking when Prowl hit him. Jazz groaned and almost released his grip on the prey as blood oozed from his nose as he heard Prowl run away.

Jazz rolled his optics—Primus he really hated doing this—before he said, "As your maker, I command you to stop!"

Prowl who had only ran a couple of yards away stopped. Jazz smiled as he saw his fledgeling try to move desperately, before he turned his head to stare at Jazz in horror.

"What's happening?" gasped Prowl, and Jazz stalked over, snapping the janitors neck before dropping the prey on the ground.

"It's a blood bond, moron," chuckled Jazz. He remembered his old creator had used his mercilessly…before he killed him. "Since I made you, I can control you until I let you free."

"That's impossible!" Prowl hissed, trying to move away.

"Witness evidence," Jazz leered back before he puffed his chest. "As you're maker I command you to feed—"

Prowl started to gag, no doubt feeling the full force of the bond punish him as he refused, before Prowl fell to his knees. Jazz growled when he refused to move more.

"Are you serious!" hissed Jazz after a whole minute of watching his twitchy fledgling. He moved his pede to just force Prowl's head down, before he smelled something.

It smelled of… failure and—why this guy?

Jazz leaned his head back, ignoring his in pain fledgling who still refused to feed. "Come out, Smokescreen. I know you're there!"

In a flash, a praxian vampire appeared before him. He gave him a small smile.

"What do you want?" hissed Jazz, glaring at him. "You know this is my territory, which means you. can't. feed. here."

Smokescreen chuckled, greasily before he rubbed his hands together. "You got a fledgeling Jazz?" asked Smokescreen. "I never knew you'd wan-"

"Quit wastin' my time," interrupted Jazz, shoving his foot down on Prowl's neck who still refused to feed. "What happened to your territory, Smokes?"

Smokescreen optics widened and he shook his head. "No, no, Jazz," he said. "Worse. They took my territory, I barely escaped alive. I'm here to ask for sanctuary-"

"Who took your territory," interrupted Jazz.

Smokescreen stared at him sharply. "Decepticons."


End file.
